miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Kind
Kind (Japanese name: やさしい'' Yasashii'') is a personality in Miitopia that gives a Mii some quirks that make the Mii appear peaceful and generous. Quirks Quotes * "I'll do my best!" ''(Not selected) * ''"Let's do it." (Selected) * "Let's go!" ''(Starting adventure) * ''"So cool!" ''(War cry event response) * ''"Those are new clothes, right? They look so good on you!" ''(Complimenting for new Clothing) * ''"Teehee, thank you!" ''(Complimented for new Clothing) * ''"Eh? There's something in my pocket..." ''(Friend Mail event, feels mail in pocket) * ''"Dear (Mii), I hope you're eating enough fruits and veggies. Make sure you have a balanced diet! ''(Mailing a friend) ** ''"Thanks, (Mii). I'm taking care of myself." ''(Receiving letter, Kind Mii) ** ''"That's nice of (Mii)..." ''(Receiving letter, Laid-back Mii) ** ''"He/she really cares about us..." ''(Receiving letter, Stubborn Mii) ** ''"(Mii)! Aww, bless!" ''(Receiving letter, Cautious Mii) ** ''"Really? It's for me?" ''(Receiving letter, Energetic Mii) ** ''"I'll gladly take it, (Mii). Thank you!" ''(Receiving letter, Cool Mii) ** ''"We should be sharing them, not hoarding..." ''(Receiving letter, Air-headed Mii) * ''"I'll stand guard. You should all get some rest." ''(Standing guard at camp) * ''"OK!" ''(Defeated monster) * ''"Come on, people!" ''(In a Mii-eating monster) * ''"Thank goodness..." ''(Out of a Mii-eating monster) * ''"The poor thing!" ''(Spare quirk) * ''"Use this!" ''(Donate quirk) * ''"Don't give in!" ''(Cover quirk) * ''"Sorry, peeps... ''(US, defeated) / "Sorry, everybody..."'' (EU, defeated) * "You're so cool, (Mii)!" ''(Praise assist) * "(Mii)!" ''(Avenge assist) * ''"Bust that dust! Clean clean clean!" ''(Cleaning event) * ''"Let me help!" ''(Cleaning with another Mii) * ''"You're so thoughtful!" ''(Watching a Mii cleaning) * ''"You show that dust who's boss!" ''(Cleaning event, cheering on the sidelines) * ''"Surprise! This is for you." (US) / "I bought this... and thought of you." (EU) ''(Giving a present) * ''"Thanks!" ''(Accepting a present) * ''"This is great." ''(Present event, kind of likes it) * ''"I feel so happy!" ''(Present event, very pleased) * ''"How did... I'm speechless! ''(Present event, amazed) * ''"Oh... It's... Right." ''(Present event, dislikes it) * ''"Oh, dear..." ''(Present event, hates it) * ''"Doo doo..." ''(Singing) * ''"Doo doo doo, lala!" ''(Singing with another Mii) Trivia * When a Kind Mii uses Praise, they'll say "You're so cool, (teammate)!" Gallery Spare Failing.JPG|A Kind Mii failing to spare a Heavy Hammer. KindPose.JPG|The Kind personality's exclusive pose in the profile. Kind Flower and Cleric.JPG|A Cleric and A Flower with the Kind personality along with a Scientist with the Cautious personality pose after getting their faces back. Kind Level up.JPG|The Kind Mii when leveling up. Kind New Clothing talk.JPG|A Kind Mii during the New Clothing Talk event. Kind reponds.JPG|A Kind Mii's response when complimented during the New Clothing Talk event. Kind Mii not chosen yet.JPG|The Kind Mii's dialogue when not selected. Kind chosen.JPG|The Kind mii when selected. Kind Mii cleaning event.JPG|The Kind Mii during the Cleaning Event. Kind Mii cleaning event 2.JPG|A Kind Mii decides to help out their Teammate roommate. Kind Mii cleaning event 3.JPG|The Kind Mii cheering from the sidelines during the Cleaning event. Kind gift event.JPG|A Kind Mii during the Present event. Kind Mii present event..JPG|A Kind Mii accepting the present from their Teammate roommate. Kind gift event kind of happy.JPG|A Kind Mii kind of happy with the gift. Kind gift event very pleased.JPG|A Kind Mii very pleased with the gift. Kind really dislike gift.jpg|A Kind Mii who is not at all happy about the gift, may cause resentment. Kind Mii sings.JPG|A Kind Mii singing. Kind mii joins in sing.JPG|A Kind Mii joins in during the Singing event. Kind in the lead.JPG|The Kind Mii's dialogue at the start of exploration. Pop Star Jace Struggling in Burger.jpeg|A Kind Pop Star stuck inside an Extra Spicy Burger. Pop Star Jace free from Burger.jpeg|A Kind Mii out of a mii-eating monster Kind defeated.JPG|The Kind Mii when defeated. DiUCt6YUwAAFXhK.jpeg|A Kind Mii chosen to Night Guard, during the Campfire event Kind_fall.JPG|In European versions, Kind Miis say 'Sorry, everybody...' instead. Kind's reponds to Teammate's phase..jpeg|The Kind's response to their Teammate's War Cry, during the War Cry event. Category:Personality